Open the Twin Gate Championship
| date = December 23, 2017 | promotion = Dragon Gate | established = October 12, 2007 | retired = | firstchamp = Masato Yoshino & Naruki Doi | finalchamp = | mostreigns ='(as team)' Eita & T-Hawk (4) (as individual) YAMATO (7) | longestreign = CIMA & Dragon Kid (397 days) | shortestreign = CIMA & Gamma (<1 day) | oldest = Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki (46 years) | youngest = Big R Shimizu (23 years) | heaviest = Don Fujii (100 kg) | lightest = Dragon Kid (70 kg) | pastnames = }} The Open The Twin Gate Championship is the top tag team championship in Dragon Gate. It succeeded the International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (or I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for short) that had previously been revived from the defunct Wrestle and Romance (WAR) promotion. Overview The development of the championship was funded through the prize money Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino earned for winning the inaugural Summer Adventure Tag League in 2007. Once the belts had been commissioned, Doi and Yoshino faced reigning I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Keni'chiro Arai and Taku Iwasa to not only decide the first Twin Gate Champions, but to also unify the two tag team championships. The first set of the title belts was blue in strap color with silver plates barring the flags from Japan, America, and Mexico. Since then, they have been replaced with belts that are black in strap color with gold plates. Title history } |- | }} |Real Hazard |The Gate of Victory Fukuoka, Japan |October 5, 2008 |147 | |- | }} |WARRIORS-5 |Truth Gate Osaka, Japan |March 1, 2009 |65 | |- | }} |Real Hazard |Gate of Anniversary Aichi, Japan |May 5, 2009 |135 | |- | }} |Kamikaze |Storm Gate Tokyo, Japan |September 17, 2009 |101 | |- | }} |WARRIORS-5 |Final Gate Tokyo, Japan |December 27, 2009 |0 | |- | colspan="6" | CIMA & Gamma vacated the titles, but remained temporary champions. They faced the winners of a January 2010 tournament to determine the 10th Champions |- | }} |WARRIORS-5 |Truth Gate Tokyo, Japan |February 10, 2010 |40 | |- | }} |Kamikaze |Compilation Gate Tokyo, Japan |March 22, 2010 |52 | |- | }} |KnesSuka |Aggressive Gate Tokyo, Japan |May 13, 2010 |194 | |- | }} |Gamma & Naruki Doi |Gate of Destiny Osaka, Japan |November 23, 2010 |48 | |- | }} |Masaaki Mochizuki & Don Fujii |Primal Gate Nagoya, Japan |January 10, 2011 |27 | |- | }} |Blood Warriors |Truth Gate Fukuoka, Japan |February 6, 2011 |133 | |- | }} |Junction Three |Champion Gate Fukuoka, Japan |June 19, 2011 |28 | |- | }} |Blood Warriors |Kobe Puroresu Festival 2011 Kobe, Japan |July 17, 2011 |136 | |- | colspan="6" | CIMA & Ricochet vacated the title so Ricochet could focus on his Open the Brave Gate Championship and CIMA could focus on going for the Open the Dream Gate Championship |- | }} |Blood Warriors/Mad Blankey |Fantastic Gate Tokyo, Japan |December 1, 2011 |94 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |Champion Gate Osaka, Japan |March 4, 2012 |98 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey |Gate of Maximum Sapporo, Japan |June 10, 2012 |7 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |Champion Gate in Hakata Fukuoka, Japan |June 17, 2012 |35 | |- | }} |-akatsuki- |Kobe Puroresu Festival 2012 Kobe, Japan |July 22, 2012 |63 | |- | }} |Kaettekita Veteran-gun |Dangerous Gate Tokyo, Japan |September 23, 2012 |160 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey |Champions Gate Osaka, Japan |March 2, 2013 |64 | |- | }} |-akatsuki- |Dead or Alive Aichi, Japan |May 5, 2013 |41 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey |Champion Gate in Hakata Fukuoka, Japan |June 15, 2013 |36 | |- | }} |World-1 International |Kobe Puroresu Festival 2013 Kobe, Japan |July 21, 2013 |40 | |- | }} |Oretachi Veteran-gun |The Gate of Generation 2013 Day 13 Kobe, Japan |August 30, 2013 |8 | |- | colspan="6" | The titles were vacated due to an injury to Dragon Kid. T-Hawk & Eita were named interim champions for winning the Summer Adventure Tag League 2013. A decision match was held to decide 29th Champion team. |- | }} |Millenials |The Gate of Destiny 2013 Osaka, Japan |November 3, 2013 |35 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey |Fantastic Gate Hokkaido, Japan |December 8, 2013 |14 | |- | }} |Monster Express |The Final Gate 2014 Fukuoka, Japan |December 22, 2013 |210 | |- | }} |Millenials |Kobe Puroresu Festival 2014 Kobe, Japan |June 20, 2014 |105 | |- | }} |Osaka06 |The Gate of Destiny 2014 Osaka, Japan |November 2, 2014 |31 | |- | }} |Millenials |Fantastic Gate Tokyo, Japan |December 3, 2014 |25 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey |The Final Gate 2014 Fukuoka, Japan |December 28, 2014 |63 | |- | }} |Monster Express |Champion Gate 2015 in Osaka Osaka, Japan |March 1, 2015 |104 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey/VerserK |Champion Gate 2015 in Hakata Fukuoka, Japan |June 13, 2015 |267 | |- | }} |Monster Express |Champion Gate 2016 in Osaka Osaka, Japan |March 6, 2016 |105 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |The Gate of Maximum Kyoto, Japan |June 19, 2016 |137 | |- | }} |Over Generation |The Gate of Destiny 2016 Osaka, Japan |November 3, 2016 |397 | |- | colspan="6" | The titles were vacated on December 5th due to an injury to Dragon Kid. A decision match was schedualed for December 23rd. |- | }} |VerserK/ANTIAS |''Final Gate 2017'' Fukuoka, Japan | |134 | |- | }} |MaxiMuM |''Dead or Alive 2018'' Aichi, Japan | |77 | |- |43 |Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO (8) and BxB Hulk (5)) |July 22, 2018 |''Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival 2018'' Kobe, Japan |150 | |- | colspan="6" | The titles were vacated on December 19th due to Hulk suffering a neck injury |- |44 |R.E.D (Ben-K (2) and Big R Shimizu (3)) |December 23, 2018 |''Final Gate 2018'' Fukuoka, Japan |126 | |- |45 |Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO (9) and KAI) |April 28, 2019 |''The Gate of Passion - Day 12'' Fukuoka, Japan |84 | |- |46 |R.E.D (Eita (5) and Big R Shimizu (4)) |''Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2019)'' Kobe, Japan |July 21, 2019 |147 | |- |47 |Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO (10) and BxB Hulk (5)) |''Final Gate 2018'' Fukuoka, Japan |December 15, 2019 |6 | |- | colspan="6" | The titles were announced vacated on December 21st due to BxB Hulk leaving Tribe Vanguard to join R.E.D. without YAMATO. A tournament was announced to crown new champions. |- |- |48 |R.E.D (BxB Hulk (7) and Kazma Sakamoto) |''Open The New Year Gate 2020'' Tokyo, Japan |January 15, 2020 | + | |} List of combined reigns By team By wrestler Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships